Ponton des Gardes-côtes
}} The Coast Guard Pier is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The pier was used by the United States Coast Guard prior to the Great War. It had just intercepted a shipment of smuggled chems when the bombs fell.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 370CASE 578-Tf: Doe Trafficking Logs: OBJECT: 120x units of injectable drug, stamped with seal "Property of Chase R&D" Layout This location has two buildings: the main building and a small guard tower next to the river. There are also a couple of trailers. To the north there is a crashed Vertibird, and in the river next to the guard tower there is a sunken ship. Inside the main building there are two floors. On the first floor, one will find the evidence lockup and one cell. Inside the evidence lockup there is quite a bit of ammo and buffout. There are three safes, two in the lockup room in the basement, and one upstairs (middle floor depending on which entrance is taken) near the southwest corner in an area that looks like the office area. One of the trailers is locked and trapped, but can be disarmed through the back window. Notable loot * The USCG holding cell key can be found inside a crashed vertibird, in the footlocker behind the seat. Opens a holding cell in the ruined building. * The USCG lockup password can be found in the sunken ship at the rear dock, just inside the submerged cabin-house, inside a chest on the left floor. Barnacles along the edge of the dock can deal significant radiation damage if approached too closely. The password gives access to evidence room on the bottom floor of the main Coast Guard Pier building. * Astoundingly Awesome Tales #2 can be found in a cell in the Coast Guard lock up on the toilet. The cell door normally requires Expert lockpicking, but the Coast Guard lockup terminal located on the desk in the same room will open the door. One can also use the USCG holding cell key from the Vertibird. * Eddie Winter holotape 9 on the Advanced locked safe on the second floor of the main building. * Mini nuke on the roof behind the box next to the meat bag. * Large supply (90+) shotgun ammo and .308 ammo in the evidence lockup room. * A rare pint glass junk item on the roof. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox can be found in an overturned baby carriage near some bushes, southeast of the road. Related quests * Kidnapping - Super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Long Time Coming - One of the Eddie Winter holotapes is to be found here. * Cleansing the Commonwealth - possible radiant location. * Quartermastery - possible radiant location. * Randolph Safehouse - possible radiant location. * Miscellaneous Treasure Hunt location for loot. Notes * There is an assault rifle located on the right hand side in the cockpit of the destroyed Vertibird. It can be acquired by jumping towards the front of the Vertibird and looking at it, or by throwing a well-aimed grenade to move it from its original location. ** There is also a First Aid box and a footlocker. **When travelling with Dogmeat, it is possible that he will find and bring this weapon to the Sole Survivor. * There's an armor workbench in the locked and trapped trailer and a weapons workbench in the trailer closest to the pier. * The holding cell features clean, Vault-style beds. Appearances The Coast Guard Pier appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery CoastGuardPier-Fallout4.jpg|Front CoastGuardPier-Back-Fallout4.jpg|Rear FO4 Astoundingly Awesome Tales in Coast Guard Pier.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales FO4 Coast Guard Pier Mini Nuke.jpg|Mini nuke on the roof FO4_Eddie_Winter_holotape_9_in_Coast_Guard_Pier.png|Eddie Winter holotape 9 FO4 Coast Guard Pier storage.png|Storage FO4_Coast_Guard_Pier_exterior_1.png|Mini nuke FO4 Coast Guard pier jail key.png|Footlocker containing the jail key FO4 Coast guard lockup password 1.png|Ship containing the lockup password FO4 Coast guard lockup password 2.png|Footlocker containing the lockup password en:Coast Guard Pier pt:Píer da Guarda Costeira ru:Пирс береговой охраны uk:Пірс берегової охорони zh:海防隊碼頭 Category:United States Armed Forces locations Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 4